Talk:Magnetohydodynamic vernier-pulse
Spelling Removed the following nit per MA:NIT: On the Nomad schematic displayed by the Enterprise's computer, the word "magnetohydrodynamic" is misspelled; the "r" is missing.--31dot 10:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :If the only source we have for this term is the schematic, and the schematic says "magnetohydodynamic", shouldn't the page be at Magnetohydodynamic vernier-pulse?– Cleanse 06:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, which makes more sense as then it would be a made up term, as opposed to a term about underwater propulsion. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it doesn't necessarily mean water - Hydrogen is a component in most space related vehicles, this should be no different. But It should be moved since it matches the screen...There's a lot of speculation as well... — Morder (talk) 07:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, it means water. Hydrodynamics is the study of fluid in motion, not hydrogen. Magnetohydrodynamic propulsion is a method of propulsion for seagoing vessels. The "hydro" root does not mean hydrogen in all (or even most) cases, flat out. Hydrology is the study of water, not hydrogen. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, I just meant they might have attempted to use it as such :) I meant to say "this could be no different" :( — Morder (talk) 09:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Since it was, in the end, meaningless technobabble, I removed the following speculation: :*''Judging from the name and the probe's mission, this device was presumably utilized for making precise measurements of , the study of electromagnetism through fluids, in determining the existence of life.'' :*''It is also possible that it describes the propulsion system of Nomad. creates its propulsive effects from the resulting from plasma flowing through an accelerator. Interestingly, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual describes the 24th century impulse engine as basically being a magnetohydrodynamic drive with an added driver coil for reducing the apparent mass.'' :– Cleanse 01:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Merge Formally suggesting that this and all other components be merged with the Nomad article. --LauraCC (talk) 19:30, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Along with : * Selective amplifier screen * Regenerative mode emulsifier * Data assimilation digital encoder * Tracking screen and coupler prediction scanner * Sperographic analysis computer * Acquisition sensor * Computer databanks recall and transmition Listing here rather than putting merge tags on all the pages - they're all going to the same place. --LauraCC (talk) 17:03, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. All technologies mentioned on screen ought to have pages, there should be no difference if they were mentioned in dialog or seen on a screen or seen in a list. I know a similar merge was done in the past with some Apollo components labeled on a graphic sourced from real life, but treating in-universe stuff feels like a fundamentally different thing. That decision set us up for a slippery slope that we shouldn't slide off now. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:07, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you can justify it, okay. Good to have feedback. --LauraCC (talk) 19:37, January 6, 2017 (UTC)